1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a support stand for a horse's leg and hoof for use by veterinarians, horse owners and other people, who need a stable, adjustable and safe support device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The current method of support of a horse's leg by most veterinarians, horse owners and other people places such individuals in a dangerous and physically demanding position. Many veterinarians physically support a horse's leg during their medical operations by holding the horse's leg between their own legs. In the alternative, veterinarians and others may simply hold the horse's leg above ground level during the medical procedure. These individuals become physically tired, are in risk of injury due to sudden movements by the horse, and are exposed repeatedly to radiation during such operations.
The Keeler U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,387,171 and 7,334,643 disclose an adjustable horse leg stand. The horse leg stand includes a stable base and a hoof platform that is slidably received by the receiving portion of the base and can be adjusted in the vertical direction and can be locked at selected heights in a non-incremental, continuous range of heights. One hoof platform of the subject invention includes a diverging U-shaped cradle. This hoof platform may include a flexible strap used to form a hoof receiving sling. Other hoof platforms are discussed and include one such hoof platform, which sits horizontally and is not adjustable, to receive the bottom of a hoof.
The Tyree U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,021 discloses a hoof care stand that includes a two-dimensionally curved leg receiving portion which is flexibly attached to the stand base via a flexible attachment member such as a spring. The vertical attachment rod provides for adjustment in the vertical direction.
The prior art devices uncomfortably restrain the horse leg in a manner that would result in injury to both the horse and the individual performing the operations. When a horse becomes startled, the horse's natural inclination is to move backwards. If restrained, the horse's sudden movement will likely injure both the horse and the personnel working with the horse. Moreover, the prior art devices tend to support the horse's leg in a manner that slows the completion of the operations, and reduces the quality and consistency of such operations, because the prior art devices do not afford adjustment from the horizontal and fail to provide adequate support necessary to perform certain medical processes.
What is needed is a safe stand that comfortably holds the horse leg and hoof in a pre-set position by adjustment of the leg and hoof support. By setting the position of the hoof through a range from the horizontal position to other positions relative to the horizontal, the horse leg would be positioned in a flexed, pre-set position. What is further needed is to comfortably hold the horse leg in such pre-set position while not strapping in place or excessively restraining the horse's leg.